Natsu Ou La Confrérie des Dragoniers
by Mistykeiry
Summary: Dans un petit coin du monde, les enfants qui perdent très tôt leurs parents ne sont pas les biens venus. Ces enfants n'ont pas d'autres connaissances que celles de la survie. Cette vie est un enfer quotidien auquel beaucoup n'ont pas survécus, auquel ils ne pourront jamais échappés. C'est dans cet enfer quotidien que vivent Tsunayoshi Sawada, Rokudo Mukuro et Haru Miura. !Hard!
1. Chapter 1

__**Résumé: **_Dans un petit coin du monde, les enfants qui perdent très tôt leurs parents ne sont pas les biens venus. Ces enfants n'ont pas d'autres connaissances que celles de la survie. Cette vie est un enfer quotidien auquel beaucoup n'ont pas survécus, auquel ils ne pourront jamais échappés. C'est dans cet enfer quotidien que vivent Tsunayoshi Sawada, Rokudo Mukuro et Haru Miura._

_Auteur * si un jour on doit subir tout se que l'on fait subir aux personnages dans nos fictions…* -_-"_

* * *

_**Natsu**_

_**Ou la Confrérie des Dragonniers**_

_**Prologue**_

Dans un petit coin du monde, les enfants qui perdent très tôt leurs parents ne sont pas les biens venus. Si en plus ses enfants n'ont pas de famille dans le village, ils sont mis en banc de la société. Ils sont payés une misère pour leurs travaux, lorsqu'ils sont payés. Ils n'ont pas le droit d'avoir des soins lorsqu'ils tombent malade. Ils sont brimés par les autres enfants du village. Ils ne vont pas à l'école… Ils n'ont pas d'autres connaissances que celles de la survie. Cette vie est un enfer quotidien.

Un enfer quotidien auquel beaucoup n'ont pas survécus.

Un enfer quotidien auquel ils ne pourront jamais échappés. Ceux qui l'ont voulu ont tous étés lapidés. Sans aucune pitié de la par de leur bourreau.

Chaque mois, un villageois héberge le garçon. Durant toute cette période, il peut faire se qu'il veut. Personne ne viendras demander d'explication pour quoi que se soit.

C'est dans cet enfer quotidien que vie Tsunayoshi Sawada. Il n'a jamais connu sa mère. Ni son père. Les villageois ne lui ont jamais dit se qui leurs étaient arrivés. Il n'a jamais pu trouver de réponse à ses questions qu'il ne posait pas, sachant d'avance la réponse qu'il aurait. Il ne montrait jamais sa douleur, se forçant à sourire peut importe la situation. Il ne pleurait que la nuit, dans son sommeil et dans ses rêves. L'hiver, il continuait de faire se que les villageois lui demandaient, sans se plaindre su froid. Il était chargé de trouvé tout se qu'ils voulaient, sans pensé pouvoir avoir la même chose un jour. C'est ainsi qu'il vécut pendant douze ans. Sans bonheur ni espoir. Il savait que personne ne viendrait jamais le cherche. Alors il continuait de faire se qu'il devait pour survivre, jour après jour.

Il y avait aussi deux autres enfants qui étaient dans la même situation que lui. Le premier était plus vieux. Il s'appelait Rokudo Mukuro et avait quinze ans. Mais personne n'approchait le garçon à la drôle de coupe de cheveux depuis plusieurs années, après qu'il eut presque tué l'ancien Maire. Il avait été enfermé dans une pièce minuscule ou le jour ne venait presque jamais. Le deuxième enfant était une fille. Plus chanceuse que les deux autres, Haru avait été recueillit par la guérisseuse qui la gardait toujours avec elle. Elle ne changeait donc pas de lieux de vie tous les mois.

* * *

Voilà, je vous laisse sur ça, je posterait la suite plus tard, dite moi tout se que vous en pensé, j' essaierait de tous vous répondre ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**!ATTENTION!**

**Le Chapitre 1 contient des scénes de viole yaoi DECRITE, les personnes sensibles ou qui n'aiment pas sa, merci de ne pas continué, merci beaucoup et bonne lecture ^w^ **

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 : **_**L'Enfer au milieu de l'enfer (Partie 1)**

Le maire du village, leva les yeux de ses papiers, agacé par une mouche qui tournait autour de sa bougie. Il était bien neuf heure du matin, mais le soleil ne s'était toujours pas levé, l'obligeant à allumé une lumière malgré la grande fenêtre qu'il avait dans son dos. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsque celle-ci se brula les ailes dans la flamme orange. Il retourna à ses papiers, sortant une lettre arrivé le matin même, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Courte, le courrier lui annonçait l'arrivé imminente d'un Chevalier Céleste, qui passerait quelques jours dans leur village. C'était la première fois qu'une nouvelle aussi importante parvenait jusqu-ici. En effet, le village était perdu au millieu d'un vallon et presque entièrement dissimulé par un épaisse forêt.

-TSUNAYOSHI ! C'est pas vrai, où donc est cet idiot… TSUNAYOSHI !

La porte s'ouvrit et laissa passer un jeune garçon aux cheveux caramel en désordre. Il portait une vieille tunique rapiécé de partout.

-Vous m'avez appelé, Monsieur le Maire ?

-Oui, idiot ! Dépêches toi de préparés la chambre des Invités ! Je ne veux pas voir un grain de poussière ! Fait du feu pour que la pièce soit chaude ! Bouges-toi, bougre d'imbécile ! Il n'y a pas une minute à perdre !

-Oui, Monsieur le Maire.

Le garçon s'inclina respectueusement et allait sortir de la pièce, lorsque l'homme ajouta

-Tu iras aussi acheter de la viande chez le boucher, de quoi faire un festin !

-Bien, Monsieur le Maire.

Et il sorti, sous le regard mauvais de l'homme. Il n'aimait pas le garçon. Trop souriant à son goût, il ne faisait jamais son travail comme il le fallait passant plus de temps à rêvassé qu'à le faire comme il faut.

Regardant avec fébrilité par la fenêtre, le Maire fronça les sourcils en voyant un homme s'avancé vers l'orphelin lorsque celui-ci sorti de la maison. Le petit garçon sembla l'ignoré, jetant parfois des regards apeuré vers la maison, alors que l'inconnu le collait de plus en plus. Le maire reconnu le vagabond qui était arrivé depuis une semaine au village. Il n'avait rien acheté en dehors d'un peu de nourriture, dormant enveloppé dans sa cape sous les arbres à la sortie du hameau. Le maire l'avait déjà chassé à deux reprise, mais le vagabond revenait et essayait de parlé avec l'orphelin, sans se soucier le moins du monde des regards désapprobateur que pouvait bien lui lancé les habitants. Derrière sa vitre, le Maire se promis de corrigé sévèrement le garçon caramel à son retour.

Dans la rue, Tsuna essayait de fuir l'homme par tous les moyens. Il savait que le Maire ne lui pardonnerait pas d'avoir le moindre retard alors qu'il attendait quelqu'un de visiblement important. Il se mit à courir vers la boucherie et entra, ignorant tant bien que mal le vagabond qui ne le quittait pas d'une semelle. Sans levé les yeux, il transmit la demande du bouché et attendit le paquet. Lorsque le boucher lui lança le paquet, le jeune orphelin vacilla sous le poids et manqua de tombé. Il réussi néanmoins à resté debout et, après s'être incliné devant le gros homme, il repartit en sens inverse, affrontant la neige qui commençait à tombé, virevoltant dans les bourrasques glacé du vent. Il arrivant tant bien que mal à regagné la maison du Maire, à l'autre bout du village. Il soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il atteignit enfin la porte avec son lourd paquet dans les bras. Entrant, il voulut se dirigé vers la cuisine, mais un coup le jeta à terre.

-Qui t'as permis de parlé avec ce vagabond de bas étage ? Oublierais-tu quel est ta place ?

Chaque mot du Maire était ponctué par un coup de pied, chacun plus fort que le précédent. Malgré la douleur, Tsuna réussi à ne rien dire, à ne pas émettre le moindre bruit. Il savait que si l'homme entendait quoi que se soit, il allait avec encor plus mal. Que les coups dureraient encor plus longtemps.

Lorsque le Maire se tu enfin, Tsuna était presque inconscient, mais il lutta pour se réveillé et se relevé. Vacillant il ramassa le paquet de viande et boita méchamment jusqu'au cuisine sans que l'homme ne face un geste pour l'aidé. Cela fait, Tsuna monta s'occuper de la chambre des Invités.

Tsuna avait à peine finit d'allumé le feu que le Maire entra dans la pièce. Celui-ci inspecta chaque détail et en parut à peut prés satisfait.

-Va dans ta pièce et attend que je t'appelle.

-Oui, Monsieur le Maire.

Prenant garde à ne pas courir, le garçon se hâta de sortir de la pièce. Une fois qu'il fut certain que l'homme ne le voyait plus, Tsuna couru se réfugier dans la minuscule pièce où il dormait pour le moment. Il ne lui restait plus que deux semaines à passé ici, avant qu'un autre villageois de faire de lui se qu'il voulait. Bien que dure, le Maire ne lui donnait que des coups. C'était toujours mieux que le Boucher…

Allongé, Tsuna lutta contre les souvenir que lui avait laissés la famille du Boucher, chez qui il avait été l'année passé. Il y était resté deux mois. Un pour l'homme et un pour sa femme. Cela avait été les deux plus long mois de sa vie. Il espérait ne plus jamais retourner cher eux. Pour rien au monde. Même pour être libéré de cet enfer quotidien qui était le sien depuis toujours. Mais il savait qu'il y retournerait. Il y avait de grande chance pour qu'il y retourne le mois suivant. Pour leur fille. Ou leur Fils. Et son enfer reviendrait. Le diable lui même ne pourrait pas le faire autant souffrir que les deux adultes de cette famille...

L'homme avait été le premier. Tsuna n'avait jamais eu aussi mal. Le boucher avait commencé à le caressé le garçon alors que celui-ci nettoyait la réserve derrière la boutique, après la fermeture du commerce. Tsuna avait essayé de le fuir, mais le boucher l'avait violemment saisit par un bras et l'avait plaqué contre le sol poisseux de sang d'un animal qu'il avait tué dans la journée et d'eau savonneuse. Il lui avait murmuré se qu'il allait lui faire au creux de l'oreille ainsi que se qu'il lui ferait si jamais il le disait à quelqu'un. Terrifier, Tsuna s'était débattu de toutes ses forces, mais le boucher l'avait facilement maintenu au sol, impuissant. Lentement, il lui avait enlevé ses vêtements. Tout aussi lentement, il l'avait lécher. Partout. En commençant par son visage. Lorsque le garçon lui avait mordu la lèvre alors qu'il l'embrassait, le boucher l'avait giflé, l'assommant à moitié, avant de recommencer. Il lui avait touché la moindre parcelle de peau, mordant ses deux tétons jusqu'au sang. Lorsqu'il avait vu le liquide rouge coulé le long de son torse, il l'avait regardé glisser jusqu'à se qu'il touche le sol avant de boire le mince filet. Tsuna avait crié, c'était débattu… mais le boucher avait continué, implacable. Il lui avait très lentement touché l'anus avec sa langue, pendant que Tsuna essayait toujours de se dégager de sa poigne. Alors que Tsuna griffait le sol an essayant de s'échappé, l'homme s'était reculé. Pour le pénétré d'un seul coup. L'explosion de douleur avait été telle que Tsuna s'était figé, incapable de bougé tant il avait mal. Le boucher l'avait vu. Et il avait continué. Il avait continué de faire souffrir l'orphelin comme jamais. Se libérant en lui, donnant des coups de rein de plus en plus fort, grognant sauvagement. Sans se soucié du sang qui sortait. Avec ses mains, il avait joué avec le sexe du garçon, se délectant de ses gémissements. Il s'était ensuite retiré, mais avait continué de touché le sexe de Tsuna. Le prenant dans sa bouche, le suçant puis le mordant avec force, pour voir le sang coulé, et pouvoir le boire. Lorsque le garçon avait puis recommencé à bougé, il lui avait saisit la tête et lui avait fait prendre sont propre sexe avec sa bouche, se libérant sans vergogne dans la gorge du garçon, qui avait faillit de s'étouffer. Il lui avait empoigné les cheveux pour l'empêché de se dégagé. Tout le temps que dura sa torture, Tsuna l'avait vu sourire, même lorsqu'il ne pouvait plus bouger sous la douleur, l'homme avait sourit, heureux de le faire souffrir tout en prenant du plaisir. Lorsque le boucher l'avait enfin laissé, Tsuna n'avait pas pu bouger. Son corps était tellement douloureux que le moindre mouvement était une torture physique. Mais le pire était se que son bourreau lui avait dit avent de partir.

_« -J'ai hâte à demain soir, Tsunayoshi…_

Ce n'était que le début du mois. Et, comme il l'avait annoncé, le bouché le violat tous les soirs. Jamais deux fois de la même façon. Un jour, la femme du boucher l'avait rejoint. Loin d'être choqué, elle avait suivit l'exemple de son mari, doublant sa torture...

Secouant la tête, Tsuna se força à revenir dans le présent. Juste à se moment là, on frappa à la porte d'entré. Alors qu'il allait aller ouvrit, Tsuna se souviens de l'interdiction de quitté sa pièce. Il écouta donc le Maire ouvrir la porte, mais n'entendit pas se qui se disait. Peut après, des pas vinrent dans sa direction et l'orphelin se leva, face à la porte. Le Maire entra et le saisit par le bras. Sans un mot, il le traina à sa suite. Une fois dans le hall, Tsuna compris. Sa torture allait reprendre se jour là.

-Et ramène le moi après le départ du Chevalier.

-Bien sur, H., comme toujours. Merci beaucoup pour ta proposition.

-Evidement, il ne va rien pouvoir faire t'en que notre visiteur sera là. Cela me dérangeait qu'il ne puisse pas travailler, ton arrivé tombe à point nommé, B.

Tsuna ne dit rien. Le regard vide il n'eut d'autres choix que de suivre lorsque le boucher sorti. L'homme ne lui accorda pas un regard jusqu'à chez lui. Il entra et s'écarta pour laissé passé le garçon avant de refermé la porte. Un sourire pervers étira ses lèvres, alors qu'il avancait la main vers le sexe du garçon. Son sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'il vit le garçon reculé jusqu'à la porte.

-Ce n'est pas la peine de fuir… Ma femme et les enfants ne sont pas là… Nous avons toute la maison pour nous tout seul… j'ai fermé la boutique, nous ne serons pas dérangé…

A chaque phrase, le boucher faisait un pas dans la direction de Tsuna, qui glissait le long du mur... il se figea en sentant le coin contre son épaule.

-Le Maire ne serra pas surprit…ni personne d'autre du village... je leur ai dit que je faisais un inventaire en prévision de l'hiver… c'est lui qui ma proposé que tu viennes m'aidé… Allons-y, Tsunayoshi…

L'homme était presque collé à lui, un sourire de triomphe pervers aux lèvres. Il le saisit pas le bras et, serrant, le traina à sa suite vers la cave.

-Nous avons fait quelques petits aménagements depuis l'année dernière. J'espère que sa va te plaire, Tsunayoshi… après tout, tu vas être le premier à les utiliser…

A chaque pas que faisait le gros homme, Tsuna essayait de se dégagé. Il ne savait pas se que voulait dire le boucher, mais quelque chose lui criait de fuir cette maison au plus vite. Amusé par sa résistance muette, le boucher le tira d'un coup sec, le faisant trébucher. Il ouvrit la cave et poussa l'orphelin devant lui, sans se soucier qu'il tombe dans l'escalier. C'est ce qui arriva, assommant Tsuna...

* * *

Auteur:*d'une petite voix* Voilà pour la première partie... Review?...


	3. Chapter 3

**_Tout d'abord, je m'excuse pour l'attente (pas trop longue, j'espère), sa fait déjà 7 fois que je veux le publier mais mon lycée a une connection complètement pourrie alors voilà...__  
_**

**_Si vous avez la moindre réclamation pour quoi que se soit, n'hésité pas, mais je vous préviens, cette fin de chapitre est très dure, alors ceux qui n'aime pas que le héro souffre, ne lisez pas, car il est très dur. _**

**_Autrement, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture oxo_**

* * *

_A chaque pas que faisait le gros homme, Tsuna essayait de se dégagé. Il ne savait pas se que voulait dire le boucher, mais quelque chose lui criait de fuir cette maison au plus vite. Amusé par sa résistance muette, le boucher le tira d'un coup sec, le faisant trébucher. Il ouvrit la cave et poussa l'orphelin devant lui, sans se soucier qu'il tombe dans l'escalier. C'est ce qui arriva, assommant Tsuna…_

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était attaché à une poutre du plafond, les pieds dans le vide. Nu. Il apercevait ses vêtements un peu plus loin, contre le mur. Un souffle le chatouilla au niveau de ses anches et il bougea pour essayé de s'en éloigné.

-Ah, tu es réveillé, Tsunayoshi. Nous allons pouvoir commencé, alors…

La voix du bouché était dans son dos l'empêchant de voir se qu'il allait lui faire, son souffle le frôlant à chacune de ses paroles. Il sentit soudain des menottes de métal à ses chevilles. Avant qu'il n'est le temps de comprendre pourquoi, il aperçu les mains du bouché attaché quelque chose à la chaine qui reliait les deux bracelets glacés. Il fut soudainement tiré ver le bas et ses épaules lui firent mal, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur. Le bouché passa devant lui et Tsuna vit la satisfaction dans ses yeux. Sa vision se brouilla lorsque les larmes commencèrent à perler. L'homme ne le toucha pas, attendant qu'il s'habitue à cette douleur. Lorsque ses yeux virent de nouveau clair, Tsuna vit le boucher approché avec un chiffon.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre des hurlements, aujourd'hui. Peut-être se soir… tes gémissements son tellement beaux, Tsunayoshi… j'ai hâte de les entendre à nouveau…

Tsuna détourna la tête, mais le boucher réussi tout de même à le bâillonné après lui avoir léché les lèvres. Sans attendre, l'homme obèse commença à léché le cou du garçon, qui se débattit tant bien que mal. Les bracelets des menottes entaillèrent la peau de ses chevilles. Mais l'homme ignoras les tentatives de l'orphelin et continua son œuvre, ses mains caressant le fin bassin, se rapprochant lentement de son sexe. Il prit un des tétons dans sa bouche et commença à le mordre. Remontant une main, il toucha l'autre, le pinçant et le tordant dans tous les sens. Tsuna gémis malgré tout ses efforts pour ne pas faire de bruit lorsqu'une soudaine douleur lui parvint de sa poitrine. L'homme s'écarta soudain en sentant quelque chose d'humide et de poisseux sur sa main qui tordait le téton droit. Il vit avec délectation qu'un morceau de peau s'était arraché, faisant couler le sang de sa victime. Il regarda la petite goute de sang glissé lentement le long du torse pâle. Il se pencha lentement et lécha le trainé avant de posé sa bouche sur la goutte et de la sucé alors qu'elle atteignait le bassin. Il reprit ensuite se qu'il avait arrêté, se régalant de la vus des frissons de douleur qui parcourait Tsuna lorsqu'il touchait l'écorchure. Tout en mordant les contours de la blessure pour en faire sortir du sang, ses mains descendirent vers le sexe du garçon. Lorsqu'elles le touchèrent, le boucher eu la satisfaction de sentir l'orphelin se débattre sans tenir compte du poids qu'il avait d'attaché aux pieds. Il grimaça lorsqu'un coup le toucha en plein dans le ventre.

-Il semblerait que se ne soit pas assez lourd… deux kilos ce n'est pas beaucoup… peut-être que cinq te retiendront plus…

Joignant le geste à la parole, le boucher lui suspendit d'autres poids au côté du premier.

-C'est mieux comme ça...

Le garçon ne répondit pas, les dents serré sur le bâillon, les paupières crispés sous la douleur de ses épaules et des ses chevilles. Le boucher regarda avec bonheur le visage crispé de douleur de Tsuna, mais cette fois, il n'attendit pas pour le touché de nouveau. Se plaçant dans son dos, le boucher prit un couteau et l'entailla à plusieurs reprises, entament juste la peau par endroits, allant jusqu'au sang à d'autres. Il se délecta du bruit de la chaire qui ne fan sous sa lame, de la vu du sang, de son gout et du bruit des cris étouffés.

Tout en continuant de le tailladé, le boucher plaça une main juste en face des fesses de Tsuna, prêt à l'enfoncé, frôlant la peau par moment, imaginant déjà la sensation qu'il aurait autour de celle-ci. Lorsqu'il entailla une nouvelle fois le dos et que Tsuna se cambra violemment en arrière sous la douleur, le boucher se décida à passé à l'action. Il se pencha et lécha le creux à la limite du bassin, descendant lentement vers l'anus.

Au milieu de la douleur, Tsuna sentis le changement d'humeur de son bourreau. Le nouveau contact le dégouta, mais il n'eut pas la force de se débattre, déjà épuisé pas les lourds poids à ses pieds. Une voix hurlait dans sa tête qu'il devait essayer de se libéré, que le pire était à venir, qu'il devait trouver un moyen d'y échappé…

Un hurlement lui déchira la gorge, à peine étouffé par le tissu. Son bourreau venait de lui enfoncé la main dans l'anus. Tsuna sentait l'homme bougé ses doigts en lui, le touché de partout en même temps. Il sentait toujours la lame coupé sa peau, et la langue de… Sa langue boire le sang qui sortait de lui. Il continua ainsi tout l'après-midi, laissant Sa main en lui, la bougeant pour le faire se mettre dans tel ou tel position. Il murmurait de nouveau à son oreille, Son autre main le griffant sur ses blessures. Tsuna s'évanouissait par moment, ayant perdu trop de sang. Lorsqu'Il s'en rendit compte, Il retira Sa main de lui et bu le sang qui coulait de son anus avec empressement. Il sorti de la cave après avoir enlevé presque tous les poids des pieds de son jouet. Le garçon perdit connaissance pour de bon lorsque les poids lui furent enlevés.

Lorsque Tsuna se réveilla, la première chose qu'il ressentit fut qu'Il était parti. La deuxième fut que la douleur c'était un peu calmé. Il sentait un liquide coulé lentement le long de ses jambes, mais il se força à ne pas regardé se que c'était. Il préféra regarder autour de lui et entraperçus une table recouverte d'un drap blanc. La voix se remis à lui crié qu'il n'aimerait pas se qu'il cachait. Détournant le regard, il vit qu'un lourd tissu tombait autour de lui, l'empêchant de voir le reste de la pièce.

Il se débâtait lorsqu'il entendit des pas dans l'escalier, Tsuna s'immobilisa et se laissa pendre à bout de bras ces cheveux en bataille lui tombant devant les yeux, le menton contre son torse. L'orphelin se mit à prié pour que la Mort vienne le prendre avant que son bourreau ne revienne. Mais la Mort ne vient pas. Il écouta avec terreur les pas s'arrêtés en bas des marches. Il se contraint à ne pas bougé, à continué de faire croire qu'il était inconscient… Les pas s'approchèrent lentement. Tsuna entrouvrit un œil mais le tissu était toujours immobile. Il le referma en le voyant frémir, comme si une main le saisissait. Il entendit le tissu être écarté d'un coup sec. Le garçon aux cheveux caramel se raidit imperceptiblement. Il ne voulait pas que ca recommence. Il voulait que tout s'arrête. Il voulait mourir, plutôt que de revivre ca…

-Oh mon dieu !

Ce n'était pas Sa voix. Tsuna ne bougea pas. Peut-être que sa torture allait prendre fin. Peut-être que le nouveau venu allait le libéré et le laissé dormir pour toujours…

-Tsunayoshi…

La voix lui rappelait quelqu'un…

-Réveilles-toi, Tsu-kun !

Elle lui rappelait quelqu'un, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre de nom dessus. Ces pensés devenaient si confuse…

-Je t'en pris, P'tit Frère, ouvre les yeux…

Tsuna lutta pour lui obéir. Lorsqu'il aperçu le garçon devant lui, il se souvient enfin de qui il était. Ces cheveux étaient beaucoup plus longs, mais il avait laissé cette mèche qui le faisait ressembler à un ananas violet. Ces deux yeux de couleurs différentes, l'un rouge l'autre bleu, luisaient d'inquiétudes.

-Mu-nii…

La voix de Tsuna était à peine plus qu'un murmure. Presque inaudible.

-Ne craint rien… Il ne reviendra pas ! Jamais !

Tout en parlant, l'adolescent pris un couteau et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour tranché la corde qui retenait son petit frère suspendu au plafond de la cave. Il vit un violent tremblement parcourir le corps du petit prisonnier lorsque celui-ci vit le couteau. Il retient la bouffer de fureur qui l'envahi et continua de lui parlé doucement, lui racontant se qui lui était arrivé.

-Tu sais, j'ai réussi à m'échappé. Traversé les montagnes n'a pas été facile, et j'ai faillit mourir mais un homme m'a trouvé et ma conduit chez lui. Cet homme s'appelle Daemon. Il m'a soigné. Et il a écouté mon histoire. Notre histoire. Lorsque je lui est dit ton nom, il a aussitôt bondit hors de la pièce. Sa ma fait peur, mais il est revenu avec un homme de son âge. Il te ressemblait presque comme deux gouttes d'eau. C'était flippant. Mais ses yeux étaient si doux… il m'a fait penser à toi. Il m'a demandé de lui raconté se que j'avais dit à Daemon… Kufufufu… J'ai un peu hésité mais je l'ai fait. Et il a tout de suite voulut venir te cherché. Mais les choses se sont compliquer, car je ne savais pas lire une carte… Les recherches ont pris plus longtemps que prévus…

Tout en parlant, Mukuro avait réussi à tranché la corde. Lorsque Tsuna s'effondra sur lui, il entendit du sang tombé au sol. L'adolescent tira un coup sec sur le lourd tissu, en déchirant tout un pant dont il se servit pour envelopper Tsuna, prenant garde de ne pas appuyer sur son dos. Il le prit dans ses bras comme une marié et remonta lentement les marches en prenant garde de ne pas cogné son précieux paquet.

-C'est vraiment toi, Mu-nii ?

-Oui, Tsu-kun. C'est moi. On est presque sorti de cet enfer, fait moi confiance.

-Mais la vie n'est-elle pas un enfer, Mu-nii ? Pourquoi vivre après tout sa, hein Mu-nii ?

L'adolescent ne lui dit rien, se contentant de le serré plus étroitement contre lui. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Il ne pouvait que lui montré toute les personnes qui l'avaient sauver et espéré qu'elles le sauveraient lui aussi. Lorsqu'ils sortirent enfin de la cabane qui avait abrité les tortures du jeune orphelin, un homme poussa un cri d'horreur en accourant vers eux. Mais Tsuna ne lui accorda pas un regard et se laissa partir. Il lâcha totalement prise. Il arrêta de lutté, se laissant juste porté.

Il ne vit rien de la rage du vagabond.

Il ne vit rien de la mort de son bourreau.

Il ne vit pas non plus les immenses et imposant Dragons lâchés leurs torrents de flammes sur les habitations du village, détruisant presque tout, concrétisation de la fureur de leurs compagnions d'âmes.

Il ne senti pas Mukuro le donné à l'homme.

Il ne sentit pas les chaîne de ses pieds lui être enlevé.

Il ne vit pas les villageois regardé la scène avec horreur, le Maire à leur tête.

Il ne vit pas Haru se précipité vers lui, les larmes aux yeux.

Il ne l'entendit pas supplier l'homme de le sauvé.

Il ne vit pas la vielle guérisseuse poussé Haru vers Mukuro, lui disant de partir elle aussi.

Il ne vit pas l'homme monté sur l'un des Dragon et prendre son envole sans un regard en arrière.

Pas plus qu'il ne vit Mukuro faire la même chose avec Haru et les suivre.

Il se laissa porter par le noir de l'inconscience, si douce après tout, sans aucune douleur.

* * *

Alors?...

Merci de me laissé vos avis, j'en prendrait compte au maximum. Je ne sais pas quand sera posté la suite, j'ai beaucoup de mal à l'écrire, mais elle viendra, ça c'est sur XD


End file.
